Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes
by Tanfalath
Summary: Batista&OC(Not romance): Elizabeth Winslow and Batista have been friends since OVW, but when she makes the jump to RAW, he discovers something she's been hiding from everyone.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save Elizabeth and Amber. WWE and things relative to it, belong to Vinnie Mac.

Chapter One: The Meeting

Elizabeth Winslow sat on her hands to keep them from shaking while she waited patiently outside Vince McMahon's makeshift office in the backstage area of Madison Square Gardens. A thousand different thoughts ran rampant through her head, making her even more nervous than she needed to be, and gave her a terrible head ache. She was here for a meeting with Vince McMahon, he had requested that she come to New York at her earliest convenience. She could only imagine he wanted to see her about a contract, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

She sat quietly, trying to ignore the curious stares she was getting from all the different superstars as they walked past. Her cheeks flushed violently when she saw two of the RAW Divas stopped only a few feet away, blatantly staring at her. "Think she's the new Diva we've been hearing about?' she heard Stacy Keibler whisper not so quietly to Christy Hemme.

"Could be," Christy replied crossing her arms over her chest, "She's kinda pretty, but a little chubby." Upon hearing that, Elizabeth immediately thought back to the pizza she had for lunch, and felt sick.

She didn't dwell on it for very long when Vince opened his office door and invited her in.

"Ms. Winslow, Elizabeth, please have a seat," he said, shutting the door behind her. "May I call you Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. McMahon," she replied, sitting down in a plush chair that sat in front of his desk.

"Well, then by all means, please call me Vince," he said, smiling at her before, he too, took his seat. "Before we get started, is there anything I can get you? We have in-house catering. A drink? Something to eat? Anything at all?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "I'm fine." Christy comment ringing fresh in her ears.

"Alright, well if you're sure," Vince said, picking up a slightly thick file folder from his desk and opening it up. He flipped through a few pages before commenting. "I see you've been with our OVW division for quite sometime now, pretty impressive resume you have, and yet this is the first time you've attempted to make the jump to RAW. Why is that?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I wanted to make sure I was absolutely ready for this, sir," she said.

"Are you now?" he asked.

"This would be quite a waste of both of our time if I wasn't, sir," she answered, making Vince smile.

"Good answer," he said, "and please, if I'm going to be calling you Elizabeth, you can call me Vince." She smiled and nodded. "All in all, this is very impressive, Elizabeth," he said, continuing to flip through the pages. "Ah, you were with our new champion when he wrestled in OVW."

"Dave and I are old friends," she said, smiling to herself.

"Are you really?" Vince responded absently, not looking up from the file. After a moment he set it down, and looked up at her, smiling. "So, let's talk about this contract."

"You're actually offering me one?" she asked.

"Well, of course. I've already told the other ladies to make room in their locker room for the newest RAW Diva," Vince said. Elizabeth was blown away.

"Mr. McMahon… Vince I don't know what to say," she said, stumbling through her words, "I mean I heard Stacy and Christy say you had hired a new Diva, but I never imagined they were talking about me."

"Well, Elizabeth, do you see any other beautiful young women in my office with a contract just waiting to be signed?" Vince asked. Elizabeth shook her head. She was speechless as Vince pushed her contract toward her and then handed her a pen. "Well then, congratulations Elizabeth, you're RAW's newest superstar."

A/N: My latest experiment….This one is going to be kinda personal, so please let me know what you think. Thanks

Tanfalath


	2. Reconnection

Chapter Two: Reconnection

Elizabeth left Vince McMahon's office in a daze. She sat slowly down in the chair she had been waiting in prior to the meeting, and forced herself to take a breath. "I'm the new RAW Diva," she said quietly to herself. "I'm a Diva. A Diva."

"And if you say it enough, eventually you'll actually start to believe it." Elizabeth looked up at that and saw one Amy Dumas standing over her. "Don't worry, I was just like that when I first signed my contract," she said with a kind smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with, well you. I'm Amy." She offered Elizabeth her hand, which she took and shook gently.

"Elizabeth," she replied.

"I know," Amy said, "The whole locker room's been buzzing about you."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Amy nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, not only has Mr. McMahon been talking you up, so has Dave Batista," Amy said, motioning for Elizabeth to stand and walk with her.

"Dave's been talking about me?" Elizabeth asked, walking shoulder to shoulder with Amy.

"Yep, and so now everyone is excited to meet you, myself included. We've heard a lot of great things," she answered.

"Wow, I feel like I have a lot to live up to," Elizabeth marveled. They rounded a corner, and she was instantly struck by the many smells of different kinds of food. Amy had led her to catering.

"Oh, you do," Amy replied with a smile, "now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

xxxxx

Dave Batista looked up from his tray of food just as Elizabeth Winslow walked into catering with Amy Dumas. He smiled to himself, she hadn't changed much since he last saw her. Her dark brown hair was slightly shorter, and had shimmer of blonde through it, but other than that, she was exactly as he remembered. He watched as she filled up a tray with all the many foods. He stood up and made his way over to her. "I see you're appetite is still as big as ever," he said into her ear, making her jump.

"Oh my God, Dave," she gasped, setting the tray down, and giving him a hug. "You scared me."

"Always so jumpy, that too, hasn't changed," Dave said with a smile, returning the hug. "How've you been?"

"Good," she answered, "Great actually. What about you, Mr. Heavy Weight Champion? Congratulations by the way"

"Thanks. I'm doing okay, can't complain," Dave replied nonchalantly, then grinned widely at her.

"How's Angie? Your girls?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good, good. Everyone is healthy, happy, things couldn't be better," he answered.

"That's awesome, I'm glad to hear it," Elizabeth replied.

"Listen, why don't you join me at my table, I could introduce you to some of the guys," Dave suggested, gesturing back at where he had been sitting.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds fine," Elizabeth said, looking over at Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and Shelton Benjamin. They all smiled and waved to her.

"You're welcome to join us, too, Amy," Dave said.

"Thanks, but Adam's waiting for me," Amy answered, "But it was great to get to meet you, Elizabeth. We'll have to get together after the show and you can tell me all about your first day." Elizabeth nodded in agreement, and Amy left.

"Alright, come on," Dave said, "Everyone is pretty excited to meet you."

"So I've heard."

A/N: This is going to get better, I promise. And longer. I'm just having a hard time writing it. Anyways, let me know what you think. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Tanfalath


End file.
